Last Resort (Level)
Last Resorthttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12616 is a Halo 3 multiplayer map. Last Resort is the Halo 3 remake of the Halo 2 multiplayer map Zanzibar. Layout Fortress Last Resort is extremely similar to Zanzibar. At one end is a large urban fortress, an expanded version of the one featured in Zanzibar, except larger and offering more defensible positions and also points of egress. The gate that once blocked the vulnerable right flank of the fortress is now replaced by three hazardous massive cement speed bumps, preventing vehicles from intruding and giving defenders more cover. There is, however, an internal switch to lower the bumps. The "flag room" of the fortress has also been maximized by a factor of three or four in terms of surface area, making it more spacious. A turbo engine also sits in the center of the flag room. The two passages that allowed attackers at the "front door" of the fortress to enter have been largened and lengthened. Camp Froman Camp Froman, familiar to many Zanzibar players as the sniper spawn, is still nearby the fortress, and now it is more accessible. A catwalk leading from the second story of the fortress allows defenders to take the sniper swifter than the opposing team. Tunnels also run underneath Camp Froman. Furthermore, a second catwalk stems from the second story of the fortress to Camp Froman. Where previously players could exit the fortress on the right hand side and drop down in front of the gate from the window portals, there runs a catwalk stemming from Camp Froman and edging along the cement wall that walls off the map. This catwalk makes a perpendicular turn midway before joining with the second story of the fortress. Beach At the other end is the beach, next to a cinematic seashore, where the Warthog, Ghost, and two Mongooses spawn. There is land between the fortress and the beach, however. An easily defendable Sea Wall runs along the length of the beach as it did in Halo 2, leading on its right side to the tower and also a pathway to the fortress. Wind Wheel The iconic Wind Wheel still is placed squarely between the Sea Wall and the fortress. However, instead of the Energy Sword being in the small wheel on the center of the windmill, it has been replaced with an Active Camouflage. The tower on the right hand side of the Sea Wall still allows players onto the wind wheel, although now an unknown red-colored mechanism replaces the yellow-colored fusion mechanism to stabilize the pathway from the tower to the wheel. Furthermore, the broken pathway leading from the second story of the fortress to the wind wheel is still there, although it has been lengthened. A machine gun turret still stands guard there. Discovery This level briefly appeared in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Is Quisnam Protero Damno! at about 0:56-0:57. Soon after, the level's name and existence were confirmed in a leaked video of the internal Halo 3 Beta. Although many were quick to call modding, it was shown that this was, in fact, a Beta build of Halo 3, by appearance of the Bubble Shield. By careful observation of the video, it was confirmed that the level was named "Last Resort", and that it was indeed a remake of classic Zanzibar. It was officially confirmed on July 3rd, 2007 by Bungie Studios on a top storyhttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12616. Significance Bungie originally said they would not do remakes of old maps, even at the beginning of the multiplayer revealing, they stated High Ground was the "new Zanzibar". Many took this as a loss. But after the confirmation of this remake, more are certain to be on the way. Another way to view this is as a remake of an old map, keeping in line with Bungie's previous statements. Trivia *It is possible that the name, Last Resort, is a joking reference to Zanzibar's idyllic, island setting. References Related Links